


There's A Sunset In My Veins.

by februarypatrick (hxmestuck)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/februarypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the au: 'You're this new hot drug dealer and you're becoming an addiction'<br/>s/n: this is fairly OOC to fit with the prompt.</p>
<p>The only reason Joe had dragged Patrick with him was so a) he could find the guy, called Andy, that he'd flirted with last week and b) to get hold of drugs which somehow, made its way around this hell of a club.</p>
<p>What Patrick didn't know that one encounter would lead to so many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only reason Joe had dragged Patrick with him was so a) he could find the guy, called Andy, that he'd flirted with last week and b) to get hold of drugs which somehow, made its way around this hell of a club.  
From the outside, the club looked a nice place, nothing out of the ordinary, a few people milling around outside but descend down the grimy steps and you're instantly pushed into what seems an entirely different universe.  
If the smell of marijuana that hit you didn't send alarm bells ringing then the drunken slurs of people latching on to anyone they find who would take them home certainly would. 

Patrick sighed as he looked up at Joe, tugging on his jacket sleeve awkwardly.  
"Joe, can I just leave" Patrick whined as he was being pushed around.  
Joe moved him to the side a little, keeping his arm around Patricks shoulders, shielding him a little from the onslaught of people entering the club at peak time.  
"Pat, please. We won't be long, I'll find Andy aaaand...." Joe trailed off before smiling sweetly down at Patrick.  
"And what?" Patrick frowned, visibly confused.  
Joe spoke quietly, leaning down to Patricks ear.  
"Andy and I need you to run a small errand for us"  
"What err-" Patrick had begun speaking before he was pulled away with Joe who had seemingly found Andy. He made his way through the crowd, holding Patricks wrist as so to pull him through the aftershock of people joining back together after being pushed past.  
After a very brief catch up between the two, the ever eventful task of changing numbers and a small introduction between both Andy and Patrick, Joe motioned them to come closer to hear him.

"Right, Patrick" Joe started, looking at Andy who grinned a little and looked back at Patrick.  
"We promise you that you won't be doing any that can hurt you" Joe said which earned a small sigh of relief from Patrick.  
"Now, here's the thing. Outside there's this guy, he deals stuff-" At this, Patrick squinted suspiciously. "Now wait a minute Pat, before you get all sceptical about this, it's a full proof plan. We just need you to take our money, get this thing off this guy and come back inside" Joe finished, shooting dirty looks at a couple sitting at the bar near by.  
"Jesus freaking Christ, Joe" Patrick sighed, tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves awkwardly. He looked up at Andy, who raised his eyebrows at him.  
Patrick stayed pressed against the bar, looking down as the bass from the DJ thumped in between his chest, shaking his rib bones.  
He eventually looked up and held out his hand.  
"Where specifically can I find this guy?" Patrick asked as the glee-filled grins of both Joe and Andy looked at him.

Both guys handed Patrick the cash before they both lead Patrick near one of the many exits.  
"He's just around the corner, literally like right around. His names Pete, just go up to him and tell him Andy sent ya'" Andy said as he placed a hand on Patricks shoulder and pushed him a little towards the exit.

Patrick nodded, the feeling in the pit of his stomach making him weary of what he was doing.  
He straightened out the shoulder pads on his over coat a little before stepping out into the cold December air.  
Patrick really didn't fit in to this club area. You had Andy, covered head to toe with badassery and tattoos, much like Joe too. Then you had Patrick, 5'4, baby faced Patrick.  
Regardless of this, Patrick took his steps, becoming aware that every step he took would mean a step closer to engaging with a dealer.  
He was conscious of his breathing, his blinks, the nervous clicks of his tongue as he saw the aforementioned Pete, leant against the door with a cigarette between his lips.  
Patrick edged closed, scuffing his shoes against the darkened, gravel ridden floor.  
He cleared his voice before speaking, digging his hands further into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete looked up as he heard the scuffing of someone's feet. His eyes trailed up the guy standing a few meters away from him. He couldn't help but smirk. This guy had totally been asked to do this.  
Pete was a tall guy, his arms scattered with tattoos. He wore a plain white shirt and a long black overcoat which covered his body, making him just seem that more mysterious.  
"Who sent ya'?" Pete asked, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the air.  
"Andy" Patrick said, the nervousness in his voice clearly visible.  
"Andy? Right, thought so, ya' don't look like the type to do drugs, too cute" Pete said nonchalantly, pushing himself away from the wall.  
Pete stepped forward towards Patrick, looking down expectantly.  
Patrick looked up before snapping back into reality, fishing in his pocket for the money.  
"Sugar- sorry, here you go" He stuttered, handing Pete the cash.  
In return he got two small bags. Not even bothering to look at them he immediately placed them in his pocket.  
"Thanks.." Patrick replied as he laughed nervously.  
"Don't mention it, you're cute, you won't get caught by anyone with a face like that, Andy is good to have a guy like you to get him stuff" Pete replied, resuming his position against the wall, a coy smile playing at his lips.  
"Okay.." Patrick said as he turned around quickly, his cheeks flushing a light red. In the low light it would've been impossible to tell but regardless, Pete just nodded as he turned away, keeping his eyes back on the ground.

Patrick pushed his way back through the crowd, the low lighting making it hard to find his way.  
He eventually made his way through, back to the bar.  
He found Andy and Joe, huffing quietly as he walked into the middle of them.  
"I'm never doing that again" He sighed as Joe looked down, raising his eyebrows.  
Patrick took both the bags out of his pockets and handed them both to Joe, who then passed one of the bags to Andy.  
"Nice one Pat" Joe replied, pulling Patrick into a small side hug.  
"Now, let's say we all go back to mine? Rather not let this go to waste" Joe grinned as Andy nodded quickly.  
Patrick contemplated the possibilities, but seeing as he knew he wouldn't even dare touch the contents of that bag, he could be the responsible one.  
"Sure, let's go" Patrick finished as the other two started pushing their way through the crowd.  
Patrick followed suite, pushing his glasses up his nose as people regrouped behind him.  
Patrick was just tall enough to see over to the door way of the exit to which he was pushed out of earlier. He saw a figure coming into view and, of course, it was Pete.  
Pete noticed Patrick as soon as he stepped inside, raised his eyebrows and grinning before the other male was pulled back outside and up the stairs.

"Joe calm the heck down, you're getting over excited" Patrick said as Joe was running down the street.  
"Is he always like this?" Andy asked as he walked beside Patrick, looking down at him.  
"Sorta? He has his moments" Patrick replied, laughing slightly as Joe came running back up to them like an excitable puppy being let outside in the morning before dashing off again.  
"Hey, Andy" Patrick started before coughing nervously.  
"What's in those bag things that I got from Pete" Patrick asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Just the shit that'll make you higher than a damn plane" Andy replied, smiling a little as he fluffed his hair up a little.  
Patrick let the conversation end there, honestly not wanting to get deep into that sorta stuff.

Joe had eventually calmed down and had been at the others sides for the last 20 minutes or so before taking a right turn up a small flight of stairs to his house.  
He took his key out, unlocking the door and letting them in.  
"Sorry it's not too spacious, it's only really me here" Joe replied as he lead the others into the front room.  
Joes house was actually really nicely decorated. His kitchen was small but had a kitsch lay out where as his front room was full of vinyls, they were framed on the wall and stacked up high. A small coffee table was placed in the middle, covered in various magazines, empty packets of whatever he'd been having and vinyl covers.  
Both Patrick and Andy sat down around the coffee table as Joe flicked on the lights, illuminating the room, and joined them.  
Soon after, Andy and Joe took out the small bags and placed it on the table.  
"I don't presume you'll want some, Pat?" Joe asked as he looked at Patrick, his brows expectantly.  
"No no.." Patrick replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

With that, Joe and Andy started on the mission of rolling and smoking the drug that Pete had supplied. After about half an hour, Patrick sat back and observed the others inhaling each other's smoke like they were dependant on each other to breathe, to live, to act.  
Patrick smiled a little as he sat forward, answering Joes various questions about 'the meaning of life' and Andys predictions if this happened instead of that.  
It was around 3 am when they were all crashed out on Joes two couches, the night life outside having died down and the darkness took over the city, the December frost layering the pavement outside.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go  
> let's see if this turns out well  
> I apologise if the characters are not written exactly to reality, this is an AU and to make it fit I had to bend the rules a little.


End file.
